The Administrative Core will provide executive oversight, advocacy review, and administrative support for all ofthe projects and cores that comprise the Endometrial Cancer SPORE. The goals ofthe Administrative Core are as follows: 1. To facilitate intra- and inter-SPORE communication and collaboration, including development and maintenance of an Endometrial SPORE website and a monthly electronic newsletter. 2. To coordinate meetings, including annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee, attendance at the annual SPORE Workshop in D.C, monthly meetings ofthe Steering Committee, an annual retreat, and the research working group meetings. 3. To provide administrative and fiscal oversight for all SPORE components, including subcontracts and per case payment distribution. 4. To solicit applications for pilot projects to be funded through the SPORE Developmental Research Program and coordinate the review of these applications by the Developmental Research Committee. 5. To coordinate and manage the SPORE Career Development Program, assisting the SPORE leadership in selection and monitoring of candidates, the review process and program development. 6. To assist investigators with the preparation of scholariy presentations, publications, regulatory documentation, and all other papen^/ork generated by the SPORE. 7. To enhance participation of minorities in SPORE activities. 8. To ensure advocacy issues are addressed and included in all aspects of research with patient participants. 9. Tp prepare annual progress reports for the NCI. The Administrative Core will be responsible for interacting with the Grants and Contracts Office at Washington University School of Medicine and with the Program Director and Chief ofthe Organ Systems Branch at the NCI.